DC Prime: Robin The Boy Wonder
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Currently set during Tim Drakes second year as Boy Wonder Robin, follow the latest boy to done the mantle of Batman's greatest partner as he not only has to face the worst Gotham city has to offer, but everyday teenage problems as well.
1. No Fun at the Big Top Part 1

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**No Fun at the Big Top Part I**

**Writers note- These stories back place during Tim Drakes 2nd year as Robin, see DCPrime Timeline**

* * *

**Gotham City**

The two thugs leaned up against the side of the alley wall. The first man was large framed and stood over 6 ft tall, in one hand he held a cigarette and in the other a lighter. He glared back down the alleyway, checking that they hadn't been followed. His friend who was much shorter stood next to him rummaging through a handbag that they had just stolen.

The first man lit his cigarette and looked down at his friend.

"So…"

"So?"

"So anything good?"

"We have…10 lousy bucks, make up mirror, lipstick annnnnd a sudoku pocket sized book"

The tall man scornfully looked down at his friend.

"You gotta be f *$ing kidding me…"

"She looked rich to me?"

"A skunk covered in sh*t looks rich to you"

"Watch your mouth"

"Or what?"

The two men squared up to each other, the veins in their necks were pulsing as they both clenched their fists. However before the squabble turned violent a young but confident voice came from infront of them.

"So am I going to have to bust your heads or are you going to do that for me?"

The two men turned their heads around slowly to look at the small figure that stood infront of them. The figure belonged to Tim Drake, who stood proudly with his bow staff in his hands and the famous 'R' on his chest. The tall man rolled up his sleeves while the other clicked his knuckles.

"Unlucky for you kid, I'm not in a good mood otherwise I may have given you the chance to run away while you could still walk"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Pfft oh please. Why can't you guys ever be original for once?"

The tall man lurched forward and threw a strong right hand; Robin ducked the oncoming strike and swatted the man in the face with his bow staff. His large framed body crashed to the floor unconscious. His friend dropped the stolen handbag started to run away down the alley.

"I'm not chasing you"

Before the man took another stride, his legs were bound with the boy wonders grapple rope and he crashed the floor with an almighty thud. Robin retracted the grapple gun and the man came sliding back towards him. Before the man could react he was kicked conscious by Robin's hard black boot.

"I do believe this isn't yours"

Robin reached down and picked up the handbag. His mask HUD lit up with an incoming transmission.

"Robin back to base now"

"Sure thing…annnd he's hung up"

Later that night…

* * *

**The Batcave**

Robin's motorcycle came roaring into the cave. Tim parked up, dismounted and made his way over to the Bat-Computer where he found his mentor.

"I have a mission for you Tim, over the last 2 years you have learnt much and I feel comfortable in giving you this type of task. It will test you but I have faith in your new found abilities"

"What's the task Bruce?"

"I have reason to believe that Halys Circus may be more then meets the eye. The last 3 cities that the circus visited have all reported crimes with the same M.O on the same night before the circus event. It would appear that somebody is operating crime out of the circus and using it as front to travel around the country or Halys is being used as to cover to throw anybody off their scent"

"Halys circus? I think Dick-"

"Dick doesn't know. I fear that he'll be emotionally compromised by the mission therefore I am asking you"

"So you want me to tail the circus?"

"Yes. Haly's Circus will be in Star City in 6 days. You will follow the circus from a distance and find out anything you can on what might be happening"

"Star City? How am I going to explain that one to my dad?"

"Tim, I understand that balancing your time as Robin and at home is difficult-"

"You can say that again"

"Can I rely on you to help me with this mission?"

"Bruce, I'm not like Dick or even Jason. I have my father to look after. This is difficult for me"

"And I understand but I wouldn't ask of you anything that I didn't feel that you were capable of doing"

"So Star City"

"Yes"

"I'm going to need a good excuse. I'll text you if I can get it straightened out with dad"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Gotham Suburbs**

Tim Drake lay in his bed in a deep calm sleep. His body was still aching and sore from the night before. Tim was abruptly awoken by his phone alarm clock; he sluggishly crawled out his bed and made his way downstairs in a pair of shorts and a vest.

"Tim, I have some eggs ready"

The voice came from the kitchen. Tim made his way through into the room and he was met by his father, Jack Drake. Tim's dad who was confined to a wheelchair sat next to the kitchen table. Tim then pulled out the chair and sat down next to his father.

"Morning Dad"

"Good morning-Tim what's that on your shoulder?"

Jack pointed to a large bruise on his sons shoulder.

"It's nothing honest"

"Nothing? Did you get that in a fight at school?"

"I didn't get it in a fight…at school"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Dad please, its nothing so can we just drop it?"

"Fine but I'm keeping my eye on you Tim"

"Thank you"

Jack passed Tim a plate of scrambled eggs on toast and the two started to eat their breakfasts.

"So how's school?"

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you something about school"

"Go on"

"A field trip actually. In Star City, Professor Peters wants to take us to the observatory there"

"Star City?"

"Yeah, he wants us to stay for a couple nights and then we can get as much done as possible"

"And when would this be?"

"Erm Friday till Sunday"

"As in this Friday?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad, I completely forgot about it. The professor told us like a month ago but I've been really busy, musta slipped my mind"

"I see. I don't know Tim. Star City is a fair distance and-"

"Dad please, this can really help me with my studies and-"

"Fine. Just go but you better make sure you tell me sooner about something like this next time and another thing, I trust you not to misbehave"

"Yeah of course, how much trouble can I run in to at an observatory?"

"I guess and how much is this going to cost? I'm a bit strapped for cash at the moment"

"Don't worry, Bruce said that he would pay, its fine"

"Okay, I shouldn't have to let you rely on Bruce so much. I'm your father and I should provide for you"

"Dad, I understand"

"Sure but next time I pay for you"

* * *

**Later that morning…**

Tim Drake stood leaned up against the bus stop waiting for his school bus to arrive. Tim looked down at his iPhone and started to write a text to Bruce Wayne.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw her. She came up and stood next to him also waiting for the bus.

"Hey Tim"

"Erm hi Stephanie"

**To Be Continued in No Fun at The Big Top Part II**


	2. No Fun at the Big Top Part 2

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**No Fun at the Big Top Part II**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Gotham High School**

**Thursday**

Tim Drake stood leaned up against the corridor lockers, one iPod earphone sat in his ear whilst he waited for his next class. Then he saw her walk past, Stephanie Brown. Tim was mesmerized by her as she walked past him. Two jocks stood on the opposite side of the corridor and as Stephanie walked near they began to jeer her.

"Cluemaster? How gay is that?"

"Doesn't matter now, the Bat kicked his ass again"

Stephanie stopped and looked at the two bullies. Before she could answer them she was interrupted by Tim.

"Cut it out guys, seriously"

The two jocks turned their attention to Tim now.

"Or what"

As Tim was about to reply the school bell rang and the two Jocks walked off for their football practice but not before locking eyes with Tim.

"Seeya around Timmy"

Once they were out of sight, Stephanie and Tim walked down the corridor together.

"Thanks for that but I can handle assholes like that, by the way Lauren from my English class is having a house party tomorrow night, I don't suppose you wanna drop by?"

"Tomorrow? I'm going to Star City with my dad. Some family stuff sorry"

"Okay Tim, maybe next time"

"Yeah defo"

Stephanie turned and walked into their classroom, leaving Tim outside cursing his luck.

* * *

**Star City**

**Halys Circus**

The cool night summer breeze swept against the face of the mime killer, Pierrot Lunaire who stood guard outside of the circus traveling wagon. Inside the wagon, Mr. Haly sat on his chair.

Either side of him stood the Kabuki twins. The razor sharp blades on their hands glistened as they rested one hand on either shoulder of Mr. Haly. A low, monotone but mesmerizing voice came from the shadows. The voice came from a man that stood at the back of the wagon; his face was shrouded by darkness.

"Mr. Haly, our operation is going as planned. Are you happy with your new and very important role?"

Mr. Haly who was held inside a hypnotic state replied lifelessly.

"Yes"

"Good. I guess my little cover is working. Not even a sniff from any flying vermin. So anyway Mr. Haly, tonight is Showtime again and we know what that means don't we"

"Yes"

"Good"

The shadowy frame gestured the Kabuki twins over to him before leaning over and whispering into their ears.

"Showtime is upon us, you know what to do. Same routine"

The Kabuki twins nodded their heads and walked out of wagon.

"I hear Metropolis is nice this time of year Mr. Haly. We haven't visited there yet have we?"

"No"

The shadowy figure clicked his fingers and Mr. Haly slumped over into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Later that night**

Robin the Boy Wonder AKA Tim Drake stood atop the Queen Industries building overlooking the park in which Haly's circus had pitched their traveling circus. Star City felt different to Tim, it felt somehow cleaner then Gotham. Robin's mask HUD lit up, he had an incoming call which he answered.

"Hi dad"

"You get to Star City safe then?"

"Yes thanks, just looking out my hotel room now"

"So what you think of Star City? I haven't been there since you mother was alive"

"It's pretty good, bit quiet. Dad I don't mean to be rude but I've got an early start tomorrow at the observatory and I need some rest"

"Okay sure Tim, make sure you call me tomorrow though so I know you're safe"

"Course, good night dad"

"Night son"

Tim kicked the floor with his boot; he hated the fact that he had to lie to his father. Robin began to check his equipment like Bruce had always taught him to do every 60 minutes, when he was interrupted by a voice that came from behind him.

"So what are you? Like the 4th Robin or 5th? I've lost count myself"

Robin swung his body around with his bow staff ready. He was greeted by the sight of Roy Harper AKA Arsenal.

"The 3rd, not that is has anything to do with you 'speedy'."

"It's actually Arsenal now, sounds way cooler"

"I guess so…"

"Anyway, to the important question at hand. What is a little birdie like you doing in Star City?"

"Following a lead"

"And that would be?"

"If I tell you will you go away?"

"Yes…Maybe"

"Haly's circus"

"You're following a circus?"

"Yes"

"May I ask why?"

"As I said, I'm following a lead"

"Well this is like getting blood from outta a stone. It's a shame I can't stay and chit chat but I have more pressing matters to address. Now don't stay up too late, if you want to be big and strong like me, you need to make sure you have your 12hours a night. Ciao"

And with that, Arsenal fired a grappling hook arrow across to the opposite building and leapt of the roof ledge.

Robin ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"What an asshole"

* * *

**Later that night**

**Queen Industries Tech Lab Building**

Arsenal peered around to the back of the building, the security cameras hung destroyed and the back entrance door lay on the floor. Arsenal armed his bow and approached the open door with caution. He came to the entrance but stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know you're there kid"

Robin fell from the rooftop and landed next to Arsenal.

"Okay I know how this looks-"

"Shut up and watch my back"

Arsenal and Robin slowly walked into the building, the inside of the tech lab had been ransacked and from the darkness they heard a scuttle.

"Hear that little Birdie?"

Before Robin could reply, the mime killer Pierrot Lunaire leapt from the shadows and delivered a hard kick his abdomen. Arsenal spun around and discharged an arrow but his aim was knocked off by Lunaire who grabbed the bottom end of his bow.

The mime killer then grabbed the bow with both hands and the struggle began. Robin recovered from the hard kick and swung his bow staff at Lunaire's head but he evaded the strike.

"Strong aincha!"

Arsenal and Lunaire continued to struggle; Robin reached for his grappling gun and fired the tight rope around the killer's legs. Lunaire within the blink of an eye, released his grip of the bow, reached for an arrow from Arsenals backpack and sliced the rope from his legs.

From the shadows the Kabuki twins watched the fight and stayed hidden, they then scuttled out of the room unbeknown to Robin &amp; Arsenal.

Robin managed to land a strike from his bow staff onto Lunaire's forearm, knocking the arrow from his grasp. From point blank range, Arsenal fired two arrows through their attacker's knees, sending Lunaire to the ground.

"Enough of this kung fu bullsh*t"

Robin looked over to Arsenal and rolled his eyes. Arsenal then grasped Lunaire by the throat.

"Who sent you?!"

Lunaire looked back at Arsenal with a puzzled expression.

"Unless you want an arrow by your ass next, I suggest you talk!"

Lunaire continued to stare blankly into Arsenals face. Robin walked over and tapped Arsenal on the side of the arm.

"He's a mime, he doesn't talk. We won't be getting anything from him"

"So you guys have met?"

"Pierrot Lunaire, French of origin, an assassin for hire"

"So you come to town following a circus and Queen Industries is hit by a mime clown killer. What a coincidence"

* * *

**Later that night**

Tim now in his civilian clothes walked around the back of Haly circus' big top. The roar of the crowd covered any noise he made. Tim scuttled past the empty lion wagon and made his way towards Mr. Halys personal travel wagon. Tim was about to reach for the door handle when he felt two large hands on his shoulders.

"Where'd you think you're going kid?"

The large hands spun Tim around. He was being held by the circus strongman and behind him stood a security officer.

"I erm…Was just…"

The security officer shone his torch into Tim's face.

"Just nothing kid. Beat it; if I catch you again I'll call the police"

The two men escorted Tim out of the circus.

"And don't come back!"

Tim walked off back down the street. He took out his iPhone and searched the Haly Circus tour dates. Tim looked through the timetable and sighed.

'Great, Metropolis'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. No Fun at the Big Top Part 3

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**No Fun at the Big Top Part III**

* * *

**Gotham High School**

Tim sat slumped over in his Chemistry class; he had only gotten back to Gotham early that morning. Tim's abdomen was still sore after the kick Pierrot Lunaire had delivered to him in Star City. His eyes began wondering around the class as his teachers monotone voice slowly began to be drowned out. A smile spread across Tim's face as the bell rang and he swiftly left the classroom alongside his fellow pupils and into the corridor.

"Tim"

Tim spun around to look in the direction of where the soft, delicate voice had come from, and there she stood, Stephanie Brown.

"Hi Steph"

"So how was Star City then?"

"Good thanks; sorry I couldn't make the party-"

"I didn't go in the end; some stuff came up with my dad so you know…"

"Oh right, so I was wondering you if you weren't busy tonight maybe-"

"Sorry Tim, I'm kinda rushed off my feet at the moment, exams and other stuff. So some other time yeah?"

"Yeah sure, um I gotta get to class. See you around"

"Sure"

Tim turned and walked back down the corridor scratching his head.

* * *

**Later**

**The Batcave**

Tim stood by the edge of the training arena in his civilian clothes while Cassandra Cain who was in her workout gear practiced her kicks and strikes on several helpless dummies.

"Cass you're a girl so you know how girls think right?"

A smile spread across Cassandra's face as she delivered a hard spin kick to one of the dummies.

"See, how do I say this without sounding really lame?"

Cassandra gestured with her hand for Tim to continue, then she took the head off one of the dummies with a thundering open palm strike.

"So like, I think I may like someone but I don't know if she's interested or not. She asked me to a party, I couldn't make cus of the stuff in Star City but then I asked her out today but she said she was busy…yeah okay"

Cassandra pointed to a pair of nunchucks that hung on the display stand next to Tim, he grabbed them and threw them over to Cassandra.

"So yeah I don't know what to think…"

With the deadly nunchucks, Cassandra battered the remaining dummies to the floor. She then rubbed the sweat off her face and walked over to Tim.

"…Any ideas?"

Cassandra placed her arm around Tim's shoulders and smiled at him. The cave erupted in laughter as the pair couldn't control themselves. Then Bruce came walking down the stairs, he unfastened his tie and sat down next to the bat-computer.

"Tim, a word"

Cassandra walked away off to the showers as Tim made his way over to Bruce.

"So the party animal returns"

"Funny. How was Star City? I hear that Queen Industries was broken into and Pierrot Lunaire was arrested. Sounds eventful"

"I think he was sent from Halys but he wouldn't talk so that trail hit a brick hall"

"Tim, an item was stolen that night from the Queen Tech lab"

"How? Lunaire was alone"

"Evidently not, a new nano device called the SEC. The SEC is a tool that can be attached to a person temple. It then sends low frequency signals to the brain. As a result the individual is left in a complete trance, open to suggestion"

"So I see someone is still reading Science Illustrated magazine"

"Tim this is serious-"

"I know, I know…"

"Halys Circus is in Metropolis next on Friday. Are you still up to the task?"

"Well yeah but I'm gunna have to square it with Dad again"

"Good"

"By the way I heard you took down Cluemaster"

"I did yes. But I was helped. Somebody left clues for me to follow. They took me straight to him. The clues fit the Riddler's M.O but leaving clues for anyone other then himself doesn't. This one has my interest"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Forrest 30km South of Metropolis**

The screaming man was standing tied against the tree; his body was wrapped tight in thick metal chains. 10 feet away from the captive man stood the Kabuki twins, their mysterious leader and the circus strongman who was holding the circus lion by a collar and metal chain around its strong neck.

"Now let's see if this works then" Whispered the Mysterious man to himself.

He stood next to the lion and placed the SEC device against its temple.

"Sit"

The lion sat down immediately.

"Very good, release him"

The strongman let go of the chain.

"Kill that man" The mysterious man said as he pointed to the screaming man who was tied to the tree.

The lion without hesitation pounced onto his target and ripped his chest apart with one bite. It then clawed his legs and crunched his face into mush with one bite of its strong jaw.

"So that defiantly works"

Gotham Suburbs

The hot summer sun was lowering over the skyline. Jack Drake sat down outside in the back garden in his wheelchair. Jack and Tim both wore baseball mitts and were throwing a ball between each other.

"What did you do at school today Tim?"

"Pretty much nothing"

"Nothing? Not sure why I send you there then" Jack laughed.

"Nah it's just that everything now is just revision really"

"If there was one thing I wish I could do, it would be to have second shot at school"

"No you don't, I've shown you 'Mean Girls'"

"Which one was that again?"

"Nevermind, by the way I needed to ask you about summit"

"Lemme guess, another weekend away?"

Tim grinned from ear to ear.

"Umm kinda yeah"

"What is it now Tim?"

"There's this small band that is in Metropolis on Friday and they are only on the East coast for this one gig…"

"Tim what are you up to?"

"Pardon? It's a gig?"

"Okay. But this is the very last time in a while. You need to be at home revising"

"Thanks Dad, I do love you, you know"

"Right back atcha kid"

Jack and Tim continued to throw the baseball back and forth. Inside Tim felt horrible, he loved being Robin but hated having to lie to his Dad every day of his life.

* * *

**No Fun at the Big Top to be concluded Next Issue!**

**Don't miss it!**


	4. No Fun at the Big Top Part 4-Arc Finale

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**No Fun at the Big Top Part IV**

**Arc Finale**

* * *

**25km from Metropolis**

**Haly's Circus train**

The circus train steamed through the dense forest towards Metropolis. Inside Mr. Haly's personal travel carriage, the Kabuki twins dangled from the roof in a deep calming sleep. Mr. Haly stood at the center of the room, his eyes still glazed over, trapped inside the trance. The room, carriage was silent until it was broken by the voice of the mysterious man.

"And so Mr. Haly, it appears that your use to me is coming to an end. One more show in Metropolis and I'm split. I'll have finished collecting all that I need"

"Yes"

"Which raises the question, what shall I do with you? See, I could kill you or I could let you go. You'd offer the police very little information"

"No"

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep on it. I'll decide what to do with you in the morning"

The man clapped his hands and Mr. Haly crashed to the ground in a thick sleep. He then clicked his fingers and the eyes of the Kabuki twins opened.

"My darling twins, I have one last task for you. When we reach Metropolis and show time, your target is the LexCorp R&amp;D building by the docks; you will acquire me the newly developed sonic wave gun. And try not to run into any trouble like last time, I do miss Pierrot"

The Kabuki twins nodded their heads and went back to sleep. The man walked back over to his desk and unraveled his blueprints.

'Jervis will be the first, that bastard wouldn't help me. So we'll now see who has the better mind control weaponry. With the SEC device attached to the sonic wave gun, I'll be unstoppable; they won't laugh at me again' He thought to himself.

The train rolled on, it would in Metropolis by dawn"

* * *

**The next day**

Tim Drake in his civilian clothes walked past the Daily Planet building, the sun reflected off the Daily Planet globe and made dancing sparkles on the wet floor. Tim held his iPhone to his ear.

"…I'm sorry Stephanie, I honestly would but I'm in Metropolis at the moment…No, it's not another excuse…Maybe I dunno…I know, but…aaaand she's hung up the phone, great"

Tim kicked a puddle on the sidewalk and again cursed his luck. Sometimes he wished he could just tell people who he was. But he knew that was impossible.

* * *

**Later**

Robin the Boy Wonder danced through the Metropolis skyline, with his grappling gun and his athletic ability, he hadn't even touched the floor for the last 20 blocks. As Robin swung through the city a sudden huge gust of wind threw him into the side of a wall. The knock blew the wind from his lungs and he was soon tumbling downwards and into an open dumpster.

"What the hell?"

Robin reached up and pulled his body up and then he saw him, Superboy.

'This must be the alien clone Bruce taught me about' Robin thought to himself.

'This must be the little bird from Gotham Kal taught me about' Superboy thought to himself.

Superboy who hovered above the ground was the first to speak.

"Robin, right?"

The Boy Wonder jumped out of the dumpster and dusted himself off.

"Right"

Superboy lowered himself to the ground.

"No offence but I think I have Metropolis under control"

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here, would I"

"So what's this great crime I've missed?"

"Haly's traveling circus, mind control, not a bigger enough fish for you to worry about"

Robin began to walk back down the alleyway.

'Jeez, what's his problem?' Robin thought.

Within the blink of an eye, Superboy flew at super speed and appeared in front of Robin.

"Sounds fun" Superboy grinned as he reached out for a handshake.

Later that night

Robin and Superboy crouched atop the Metropolis museum of natural history and gazed down at the pitched open Haly's circus.

"See anything odd?" Robin said to Superboy as he used his vision and X-ray powers to scan the circus.

"If you class a man tied up as odd, then yes, I see something odd"

Superboy grabbed Robin by the cape and flew off towards the circus. They landed outside the circus fence to construct a plan of action.

"So we have one hostage in the far travel wagon, I can make my way to there. All I need you do is cover me from above, any sign of trouble I guess you know what to do" Robin said

"Kick ass?"

Robin rolled his eyes and Superboy ran his finger down the chain link fence, slicing it like a hot knife through butter. The Boy Wonder then scuttled through the hole as the Boy of Steel flew up into the night sky.

Under the cover of night, Robin scurried over to Mr. Haly's personal wagon. This time he entered through the back. Once inside, Robin sneaked through and found the tied up body of Mr. Haly. The Boy Wonder was about to cut the ropes with a bat-a-rang when the wagon door opened.

"So Mr. Haly Its time for-"

The mysterious man stood in the doorway.

"Cypher?" Robin said as he clenched his fists

"Yes I'm not dead after all-ooft!"

Cypher stumbled backwards and fell out of the wagon from Robins kick to the chest. Cypher scrambled through the mud and his rose to his feet. Robin walked out of the wagon with a cocky look on his face.

"Its curtain call for you" Robin remarked.

"Oh you haven't beaten me yet boy"

Cypher took a device from his suit jacket and spoke into it. His call was answered and from out of the shadows emerged the Kabuki twins, the circus strongman and Lion who was still under SEC control.

"Ah crap" Robin muttered to himself as he looks towards the skies.

Superboy suddenly dropped from the clouds, a small crater was pounded into the ground where he stood. Cypher screamed orders and the Lion leapt onto Superboy, clawing and biting on his body. Robin took out his bow staff and charged; the circus strongman clicked his knuckles and approached the Boy Wonder. Robin dropped and slid across the ground and under his legs, smashing his crotch with his bow staff as he went. The strongman fell to the floor. Robin got back up and saw Superboy tussling with the Lion in mid air.

Superboy squashed the SEC with his fingers and dropped the big cat back in its cage. Robin's moment of distraction gave the Kabuki twins their opening; they sliced at Robin's back, tearing his cape to shreds. The Boy Wonder swung around and caught the next attack with his bow staff. The frenzied twins began to overpower Robin; they sliced at his arms and body. But just as the blades were closing in on his neck, Superboy flew over and steamrolled both twins off Robin. Superboy stood still as the Kabuki twins buried their razors into his chest. The metal crinkled like paper. Superboy grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Their unconscious bodies fell to the ground.

"I had that" Robin remarked as he raised himself from the ground

"Yeah…"

Cypher left the wagon again, but this time he was holding Mr. Haly at gunpoint.

"Now I'm going to leave and you're going to let or I paint the floor with his brains!"

"I doubt that" Superboy smirked

Within the tenth of a second, the laser beams shot from his eyes, striking Cypher on the shoulder. His flesh burnt, causing him to fall to the floor. Robin walked over and handcuffed Cypher to the outside of the nearest animal cage

"Call MCPD" Robin said as he looked over to Superboy.

"Done"

Robin looked puzzled.

"…Super speed remember?"

Robin smiled and outstretched his hand, Superboy shook it and the two teenagers smiled.

* * *

**Next Issue: Bart Allen is in town and he's brought some trouble with him. 'Flashdrive' COMING SOON!**


	5. Flash Drive

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**Flash Drive**

* * *

**Authors note: Big thanks to Bodhi for the help writing this issue. Enjoy!**

**Central City**

The storm clouds circled over Central City, the skies opened up unleashing heavy rain down upon the city. Barry Allen AKA the Flash stood outside the Flash museum alongside his partner, Bart Allen AKA Impulse.

The Flash slapped Impulse on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Supes has called for a meeting on the Watchtower ASAP so I'll be gone for the next few hours. I'm leaving you in charge of Central City till I get back"

"Ha! Wally aint gunna be happy, this cities mine! Whoa, wait that sounded evil"

"He's throwing some tantrum; he's on his 5th lap of the globe already"

"I see, jeez you just can't get the staff these days"

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

CCPD armed response units surrounded the national communication beacon that stood one mile south of Central City. The SWAT captain barked orders through a loudspeaker.

"We have you surrounded! Come out now!"

The captain felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and was greet by Impulse.

"Impulse here!"

"When did you arrive kid?"

"Ummm 0.0192 Seconds ago"

"All right kid, The Thinker is in there-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bart had sped off into the building. Impulse raced into the main control room where he saw The Thinker who had his hands attached to the electric mains. Sparks flew all around.

"Well this is weird" Bart remarked.

"You're too late! My escape is already complete!"

"Lemme guess! Your gunna transfer your body through the computer?"

The Thinker's body began to be sucked into the mains; sparks erupted all around the room. Bart blinked and The Thinker was gone.

"…And he did. Great"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Gotham City**

The Batcave

The Batcave was silent and empty. The eerie silence was broken by violent sparks from the Bat-Computer. The monitor and keyboard began to smoke as a translucent figure of a man began to appear from out of the sparks. Soon the figure formed into a man and he fell to the floor panting for air.

Tim Drake AKA Robin sped into the Cave on his motorcycle. Tim was shocked to find thick smoke arising from the computer. Robin took off his helmet and raced over to confront the intruder. The man brought himself to his feet and towered over Robin.

Before either person could speak a flash of light erupted down the cave entrance and Impulse suddenly stood next to Robin.

"Hi!" Bart blurted out.

"You again!" The Thinker barked

A puzzled look appeared on Tim's face "Wait wait, could somebody explain this all-"

Robin was cut off as the Thinker lashed out with his arm, striking Tim across the chest. Impulse evaded the attack and sped behind the Thinker. Bart delivered a lighting fast punch to his back but his fist went straight through his body. The Thinker swung his elbow backwards, sending Bart crashing to the floor. Robin stumbled to his feet trying to get some air back into his lungs. The Thinker ripped a large floor panel into the air and attached his hands to the electrical mains under the cave.

"There's no need to run! I will use your own headquarters against you!"

Sparks flew once more as the Thinker sucked himself into the power mains.

"Right Bart! Just what the hell is going on!?" Tim barked.

"I think he just went into the caves electrical mains"

"No! I can see that! What are you doing here and who the hell is that?!"

"Jeez chill out Boy Wonder. I'm here chasing him and that is The Thinker. Strange guy actually, he transferred his body through the national communication mains. But the funny thing is only five computers in the country could handle, excuse the term, the 'Download speed'. Once of which is, I'll give you three guesses!" Bart replied at high speed.

"Bruce is gunna kill me…"

Suddenly the caves speaker systems turned on and a booming voice thundered from them.

"I have taken control; your deaths will be imminent"

"That's not good" Bart smiled

The doors on the vault that held Bruce's suits swung open and the thundering voice boomed again.

"Luckily these suits have enough tech inside them for me to take control of their shells, how ironic you shall die by your own creations"

The empty bat suits came alive and plodded out of the vault towards Tim and Bart.

"You're paying for these" Tim scowled at Bart

"Yeeeah that's not gunna happen"

The suits charged at the two teenagers and began their assault. The hand to hand fight continued for what appeared to be an eternity. Robin &amp; Impulse's punches landed against pure armor with nobody inside to feel the effect. The melee ensued but eventually the two teenagers managed to break the suits enough that the Thinker lost his control over them.

"They were merely the pawns of my attack"

"Well nothing in here is that deadly let's be honest….apart from the 20ft Dinosaur! Why on earth do you have a 20 ft foot dinosaur!? How did you even get that in here? I mean seriously! I mean that thing!" Bart said

"Shut up!" Robin replied through gritted teeth

"Uh oh"

The legs of the Dinosaur began to shake and tremble. Impulse sped off and ran up his tail and along its back till he stood atop its large green head.

The Thinker had not yet full control over the machine but he swung its tail across the cave, shattering half the room.

Tim ran his hand through his hair as Impulse began to strike the dinosaur on the eye sockets. The body of the Dinosaur began to twist as its tail swung again, this time crushing the bat-mobile in one swat.

"Impulse get me some water!" Robin screamed to Bart who at this point was riding the 20ft Dinosaur like a cowboy at a rodeo.

Impulse leapt off the dinosaur's head and sped out of the cave entrance, three seconds later he was back holding a bucket of water. The dinosaur swung its tail again, narrowly missing the teenagers. Bart passed the bucket the Tim.

"This better work!" Tim shouted as he poured the bucket all over the bat-computer. Sparks exploded all around as the computer shut down instantly.

The dinosaur lifelessly slumped over. Impulse then put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad that's over!" Bart laughed.

Robin shrugged Impulses hand off his shoulder.

"You're gunna stay right there! And you're gunna help me explain to Bruce why half of his cave &amp; bat mobile is destroyed! If I get fired for this-"

"Dear Lord…" Alfred Pennyworth remarked in amazement as he walked down the cave stairs

"Listen Alfred I can explain it all-" Tim said panicking

"One does not go to the theater and expect to come back to this and why am I not surprised that HE had something to do with it" Alfred said sternly as he pointed to Bart.

An awkward silence fell inside the cave but was broken by Tim's iPhone ringtone. He quickly answered it.

"Hi Steph, erm right now isn't a good time to talk to be honest….Nothing important just stuff at my work….No no…..right okay, speak later…bye"

"Tim's got a girlfriend! Tim's got a girlfriend! What's she like? Does she have a sister? Or a cousin maybe?" Bart excitedly spluttered out.

"How does Barry put up with you?" Tim replied.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Spoiler Alert

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**Spoiler Alert**

* * *

**Gotham High School**

Tim Drake walked out through the main entrance of the school with his bag over his shoulder. Tim spotted Stephanie Brown sitting down alone; he raced over and sat next to her only to discover tears rolling down her soft cheeks.

"Steph?" Tim said worried

Stephanie rubbed the tears and looked around at Tim

"It's nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing" Tim answered

"It's just my dad again…it's not easy have a super villain for a father…nothing you'd understand"

Tim put his arm around Stephanie and she buried her face into his shoulder.

* * *

**The Batcave**

**Later**

Tim walked into the cave to find Cassandra Cain and Bruce. The Boy Wonder strode over and threw his bag onto the floor.

"Tim" Bruce said in a greeting manner

"So did you miss me?" Tim said, he'd taken a week off due to his high school exams

Cassandra smiled at Tim, her way of saying hello

Bruce turned his attention to the large screen of the Bat Computer. The screen showed a map of Gotham and the patrol routes of all three of the vigilantes highlighted in different colors. Bruce pointed to the screen.

"For the past four days somebody has been trying to tail my patrol routes, Cassandra has spotted our 'friend' twice"

"So who is he?" Tim asked inquisitively

"He is a she and from what I saw, very inexperienced, but decent"

"So it's not Selina then, any ideas what she wants?"

"As of yet I do not know but it appears she's scouting us. So tonight we will spring a trap"

* * *

**One hour later**

Batman glided through the night sky, he dipped and landed atop a snowy rooftop. Bruce touched the com link in his cowl.

"Are you two in position?" Bruce asked

The plan was for Bruce to be the bait; he would stay stationary while Tim and Cassandra rotate in a large circle around him in an attempt to catch their prey.

"Ready….And so is Cass" Tim replied as he looked at Cassandra who waited on the other side of the 'circle' through a pair of binoculars.

"Now we wait, keep communication up" Bruce ordered as he stayed still perched atop the roof ledge.

* * *

***14.21 minutes later***

Out of the corner of Cassandra's she spotted the mysterious figure lurking in the shadows of a nearby building. Cass had a mental log of her body language so she knew it was their target. Cassandra used her grappling hook to springboard her across the night sky. The shadowy figure saw her movement and darted.

"Cass in on the move" Tim said to Bruce sharply as he saw Batgirl spring out of position

Robin fired his grappling hook and swung off towards the direction of Cass as did Batman. The stalker wasn't fast enough to evade the highly trained Batgirl. Cassandra flew down and landed a hard diving kick on her chest. The stalker crashed to the floor with a hard thud. Batman &amp; Robin flew down from the foggy skies and landed next to Cassandra.

"Give it up!" Bruce barked as their stalker to rose to her feet clutching her bruised chest. The stalker wore light purple attire with a hood and face mask that stopped just bellowing the eyes. Her long blonde hair flowed out from either side of her hood. She stepped backwards onto the building ledge. Robin's eyes widened as she let herself fall backwards off the building. Bruce, Cass and Tim raced over to the ledge and peered downwards. They saw their stalker performed a backwards somersault in mid air and land her fall.

"Damn it" Bruce growled as Tim leapt of the building in pursuit.

Robin fell straight and landed on his feet with a thud. The stalker crashed through a barricaded window of an abandoned building next to her quickly followed by Robin.

"Stop" Tim shouted as he chased the female through the ground floor, leaping over broken tables and other debris. Before she could escape, Tim caught up with her and kicked the back of her heel which sent her tumbling to the floor. She quickly sprang up and swung a leg, striking Tim on chest. Robin gritted his teeth and threw a right arm; she managed to block it, but opened herself up her for a well aimed right arm. She stumbled backwards from the hit; Tim saw the opening and delivered a hard kick to her already bruised chest. The stalker fell onto her bum and sat against the wall holding her aching chest.

"Let's see who's behind the mask…" Tim said as he reached down and pulled down her mask to reveal the face of Stephanie Brown. Tim stepped back in amazement as Bruce and Cassandra came walking into the room from behind him.

"Don't do that again" Bruce barked as he walked past Tim. Batman leaned down and grabbed Stephanie by the shoulders and hoisted her into the air.

Cassandra could see the girl was in pain and would put up no fight so she raced over and grabbed Bruce on the shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her. Batman lowered Stephanie to the floor and stood like a titan above her.

"Who are you?" Bruce demanded

"The name's Spoiler" She spluttered through coughs of pain

"Cut the crap" Bruce replied

"Stephanie, Stephanie Brown"

"I don't how what you're doing and frankly, after tonight I don't think you'll try it again. I'm going to let you go home this one time; you're just a dumb kid. But if you do try to follow us again we won't be so nice"

Bruce hoisted her on her feet by her purple cape. Spoiler pulled up her mask and leapt through the window behind her and scurried off into the night.

"You just let her go?" Tim questioned

"Not quite" Bruce said as Stephanie escaped with a nano tracking device attached to her attire.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Tim finished his dinner and thanked his dad, Jack. The Boy Wonder then walked upstairs and took out his iPhone and dialed Stephanie.

"Hi Steph, you weren't in school today, you okay?" Tim asked

"Hiya, urm yeah, I'm not feeling too good. Flu or something"

"Oh okay, I'll see you when you're better then yeah?"

"Yeah, I need to rest now Tim"

"Sure, bye then"

"Bye"

Tim slipped his phone into his pocket and jumped on his bed with a million thoughts running through his head.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Sins of the Mother

**Robin: The Boy Wonder**

**Sins of the Mother**

**By George Jones**

* * *

Tim Drake strolled down the steps of the Batcave sheepishly. A worried expression raced across his face. Tim found his mentor at his work bench fixing the dented blade on his gauntlet. The boy wonder walked over and leaned against the railings next to the work area.

"Yes Tim" Bruce said without moving his eyes away from his work

"Y'know that 'spoiler' girl we bumped into the other night"

"Yes"

"Well I kinda know her from school"

"I know, I searched her name through the computer. School records showed she attended at least two classes each year with you since the tenth grade. Therefore I felt it safe to assume you knew the girl"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Mhm, she has potential, she moved well but her combat skills were poor"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing. Her father is the cluemaster and from what appears, she has no intention of following his path. We will keep an eye on her, monitor her progress. With you being in her class only benefits this"

"You're asking me to spy on her?"

"To a degree"

Tim rubbed his forehead with his hand and sighed.

* * *

**Later that night**

**The Narrows**

The GCPD patrol car pulled up on the sidewalk and the officer in the passenger seat stepped out and lit a cigarette. The cop stood waiting for just under five minutes before he was approached by a sleazy looking guy, he chewed on a tooth pick and had his long hair greased backwards. His suit was stained with alcohol and sweat.

"You got it?" The cop asked impatiently

"Jeez, you eva heard of manners?" The man replied as he pulled a brown envelope from inside his suit jacket and passed it over to the GCPD officer

"Better all be here" The cop remarked as he inspected the contents

The cop then smiled and tossed the envelope into in the patrol car

"Now keep your end of the deal up" The sleazy man declared

However before the bent cop could reply the silence of the night was interrupted by a heavy thud from the roof of the patrol car. Both men spun around to find a slender costumed figure kneeling on the roof of the car.

"I'm outta here!" The sleazy man yelled as he began to run away but was stopped in his tracks by a well-aimed grappling hook around the ankles.

"You Bitch" The cop muttered as he pulled out his pistol and fired but the mysterious figure leapt from the roof and landed behind him. He spun around again but was met with a hard kick to the crotch. The cop tumbled to the floor holding his crotch in agony. The attacker readjusted her purple face mask and was about to scurry off into the shadows before a voice came from the darkness.

"Don't move Spoiler"

"You again" Spoiler remarked as Robin the Boy Wonder emerged walking out from the shadows

"Listen, this thing you do isn't going to end well, you're not properly trained-"

"Then take me to him, ask him to train me, I can be like you"

"It's not that easy" Tim answered lowering his voice in an attempt to disguise his identity further

"Then I'll keep stepping on toes till it happens"

Spoiler leapt onto the roof of the car and away into the shadows of the nearby back alley.

* * *

**The next day**

**Drake household**

Jack Drake sat in his wheelchair on his back porch, the last of the snow was being melted by the hot evening sun. The back door opened and his son Tim, walked out and sat himself on the garden wall.

"Finish your homework?"

"Yurp"

Tim looked down, which was strange considering he was a generally happy go lucky type of kid

"What's up son?"

"Dad, can I ask you summit?"

"Sure, you know we can talk about anything"

"Why don't you ever talk about mom? And there's no photos of her in the house…"

"Your mother left us Tim, she left us and she made it clear she didn't want me to look her for so that's what I did. I know that's not easy to hear but it's the truth"

"Why did she leave? I deserve to know"

"You do son, you came and asked so I'll tell. When you were born, you're mother found it hard coping with a newborn. Obviously I did my share of the work but it just wasn't something she found easy, even before then your mum was getting herself in with the wrong crowd and it got worse after she found coping with a baby difficult. As much as I loved her, she was a destructive person, she hurt people and not just me. She got involved with bad people, small petty gang crime. When you were one she trashed the kitchen because you wouldn't stop crying. That was Janet. Then one morning, about a week after your second birthday she packed her stuff, told me she didn't love me and never had and left. She never contacted us again. You deserve better than her son, that's tough to hear but it's the truth and now your older you deserve to know"

"Why didn't you search for her?"

"There was nothing to find"

Tim stood up and hugged his dad, he then walked back inside regretting he had ever asked about his mother in the first place.

* * *

**The next night**

**The Batcave**

Tim sat alone, Bruce and Cassandra Cain were out on patrol together. Alfred Pennyworth came walking down into the cave holding a tray.

"Hot chocolate Master Timothy? A sure ailment for a sore heart"

The Englishman walked over and sat next to Tim and warmly placed his arm around the teen.

"If I may be so bold to say, brooding isn't your best skill" Alfred said with a slight smile

"I found out last night my Mother never loved me Alfred" Tim replied

"Ah, I presume you inquired to your Father about her?"

"Yeah and I got the truth and it sucks. I mean what did I do to make her not love me?"

"That, even if it were true, I do not know the answer and I wouldn't presume to know either. But there are some things that this old fool does knows, I know that you Master Timothy are one of the smartest, bravest and caring young man I have ever been so fortunate to meet. I also know, your father loves you dearly and only has your interests at heart. May I suggest to focus on treasuring what you have, then worrying about what could have been?"

Tim looked up at Alfred and save a warm smile.

"Let's not mope around all night, Master Bruce and young Cassandra will be home soon, fresh cuts to be sown and blood stains to wash out"

Alfred sprang to his feet and left the hot chocolate for Tim.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Robin: The Boy Wonder #8**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Channel 6 news centre building **

Madison Quigley was given the signal to begin from her producer. A grave expression fell across her face at the horrifying news she was about to deliver, the same story for the last seven days.

"Another child was stolen from their home in uptown Gotham last night. Thomas Wright, aged 6 was taken from his bed in the early hours of this morning, his babysitter whose name has yet to be disclosed by the GCPD was found dead at the scene…"

Meanwhile

Tim Drake sat in the Batcave in front of the TV monitor that was showing the channel 6 news. The Boy Wonder was shocked at the news which was driving young Gothamite families into mass panic.

"…This is the seventh night in a row that a child has been kidnapped from uptown Gotham. Our sources inside the GCPD have confirmed that these horrific crimes are indeed being committed by the same perpetrator. Commissioner James Gordon issued another warning to all families in the uptown Gotham area…"

Elsewhere

Stephanie Brown lay on her bed watching the news on her smartphone. A furious rage bubbled up inside her, how could anyone do such a disgusting thing she thought to herself.

"This is Madison Quigley for channel 6 news. Now to Chad on the sports panel"

Tim stood up as Bruce walked down into the cave. Bruce undid his Dolce Gabbana tie and threw it onto his desk.

"This ends tonight" Bruce said sternly

"Who could it be? Hatter, Zsasz, Birthday boy? But they are all in Arkham, I checked their cell CCTV cameras just minutes ago" Tim responded.

"No this is different. He's clinical, he's fast and he's good at what he does but we're better"

"Does Gordon know anything?"

"He didn't last night. You are going to go see him tonight. I have to go to the satellite, Clark has called a meeting. Dick is already out on patrol and Barbara is cross referencing any possible suspects, I want this guy stopped tonight"

Tim nodded his head and grabbed his school bag, he opened it up and pulled out his Robin costume.

**GCPD Rooftop**

Robin released his grappling hook in mid-air and landed lightly on the hard rooftop. Gordon was waiting next to the bat signal with a large cigar in his mouth. The Boy Wonder strode over to the commissioner but he felt uneasy about something.

"Just you tonight, I hope that means the Bat is busy" Gordon said as he puffed his cigar

"Something like that. Anything new we can go on with this guy?"

"He left a fingerprint, he slipped up" Gordon answered as he passed Robin a small brown envelope

"Did anything come up on your computers?" Robin asked

"No, no matches but you guys are usually 'better' with stuff like that"

Robin was about to respond but stopped his himself.

"We're being watched" He muttered as he quickly turned sideways and fired his grappling hook into the shadows on the rooftop. The Boy Wonder caught a pair of slim legs as he yanked it toward him. The squirming figure of Stephanie Brown aka Spoiler was dragged from out of the shadows on the end of Robin's rope.

"You again" Robin said sternly

"What is going on?" Gordon questioned irritably

"Sorry commish, just an annoying itch I can't shake"

Robin undid his grappling rope and Spoiler rose to her feet.

"Listen, I can help-" Spoiler protested

"Move" Robin said angrily as he grabbed Stephanie's shoulder and pulled her away

Gordon looked on bemused, Robin pulled Spoiler to the far edge of the building top.

"Stop this now" Robin barked

"Who's the new friend?" The voice said from behind, Robin turned his head to look around; Nightwing.

"Doesn't matter" Tim said to Dick

"I take it this is the famous Spoiler I've heard so much about then" Nightwing answered jovially

"Yes"

"I am here you know" Spoiler interrupted

"I know and it's getting annoying" Tim answered

"You two are kinda cute" Nightwing said jokingly as he turned and walked towards Gordon who still stood at the other side of the rooftop "I'll leave you two to it"

**Uptown Gotham**

Robin and Spoiler crouched down atop a rooftop overlooking uptown.

"Listen, if I help you catch this guy will you take me to the Bat?"

"No. Do you really think I'm that naïve to trust you?"

"Then let me prove myself"

"You're going to get yourself killed"

"But-"

"ssshh! Keep your eyes peeled"

(Robin's radio synced into the GCPD line) *ZZZZ…we have reports of a suspicious man…ZZZZZ…chapel avenue, Uptown…ZZZZZ*

"Move" Robin ordered as he fired his grappling hook and leapt off into the cool night air. Spoiler followed.

**11 years ago, 2009 (See Primeline) Brazil**

Janet Drake sprinted through the thick rainforest. Panic juiced tears ran down her face as she held onto her infant daughter. The drunk taunts of her pursuer rang out from behind her, bullets from his AK-47 rifle echoed through the dense forest. Janet came into a clearing, she stumbled over to the ground almost falling into a deep pit that was in front of her. Her daughter, Vitoria was crying with fear. Before she could hide, her pursuer came into the clearing.

"End of the line baby" He said in Portuguese as he raised his AK-47

"Please Jose, don't-"

"You should have thought about that before you tried to steal my daughter away from me"

"'Our' daughter! What sort of a father are you?! A drunk, alcoholic criminal!"

"That makes two of us then. Give her back now"

"Over my dead body"

"So be it" Jose said as he fired his rifle, the bullet flew and lodged itself into Janet's chest. She fell forward dead instantly. The infant Vitoria stumbled as her mother dropped, she lost her footing and fell backwards. Vitoria fell into the pit, her cries grew louder. Jose raced over and stretched his arm into the pit but it was too deep.

From the tiny holes in the pit walls they came. Hundreds of Brazilian wandering spider's crawled out from the tiny crevices. The sight of the arachnids sent the girl into hysterics. Jose screamed as he lay down helpless to save his daughter. The hundreds of spiders sprung themselves all over Vitoria, covering her body in seconds. Soon the girl's screaming tears stopped as her lifeless body slumped to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Robin: The Boy Wonder #9**

**The Dollmaker**

* * *

**Previously in Robin: The Boy Wonder**

Robin and Spoiler crouched down atop a rooftop overlooking uptown.

"Listen, if I help you catch this guy will you take me to the Bat?"

"No. Do you really think I'm that naïve to trust you?"

"Then let me prove myself"

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"But-"

"Shh! Keep your eyes peeled."

(Robin's radio synced into the GCPD line) *ZZZZ…we have reports of a suspicious man…ZZZZZ…chapel avenue, Uptown…ZZZZZ*

"Move" Robin ordered as he fired his grappling hook and leapt off into the cool night air. Spoiler followed.

* * *

**Issue 9 **

**The Dollmaker**

Robin the Boy Wonder AKA Tim Drake and Spoiler AKA Stephanie Brown crept around the back of the house. Robin halted when he came to the corner and slowly peered around, he spotted the silhouette of a large framed man leaving the back door of the adjoining house. The Boy Wonder darted from cover and was followed by Spoiler, the duo vaulted the fence that separated the two houses. The silhouetted figure came out of the house as they landed, his face was covered by a balaclava and over his shoulder dropped a limp child. The man spotted the pair of vigilantes and started to run.

Robin started to run also; as did Spoiler but as she did, she stepped on his cape and the duo both tumbled and crashed to the floor in a heap. The Boy Wonder scrambled to his knees as the man saw his opening to escape.

OOOFH! The violent clack of the kick broke the silence of the night as the boot of Nightwing crashed into the face of the man.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other," Nightwing said after he broke his fall with a roll and leapt to his feet

Spoiler ran over and picked up the child from the arms of the semi-conscious man.

"I had it under control if she hadn't have been here," Robin said sternly to his predecessor

"You know they say, you act mean to the girls you secretly like" Nightwing replied with a smirk across his face. Robin ignored him and strode over to the man who lay prone on the floor. Nightwing turned and followed and heaved the heavy man up by his collar.

"We want some answers!" Nightwing demanded as Robin pulled the balaclava off his face

"**Now!" **Robin barked into his ear

"LISTEN! I'm just the muscle! He does it all, not me. I just collect the children for him."

"We want a name!" Nightwing exclaimed

"He'll kill me if I do!"

"And you'll wish you were dead if you don't" Robin butted in

* * *

**20 Minutes later**

The cold night air blew against his face, the blindfold across his eyes impaired his vision, but he knew he was upside down. The tight rope around his ankles dug in and ached.

"**The Name! Or you drop!" **The gritty growl threatened

The blindfold was pulled off his face, he squinted and realised he was being suspended from a crane in Gotham harbour. He dangled in mid-air with only the black rope preventing him from plunging to his death. As his vision cleared he could see them all.

The Batman sat perched closest to him, he held a sharp Batarang to the rope. Behind either shoulder perched Nightwing and the Boy Wonder. Further, down the crane, Spoiler gazed upwards at what was happening in pure horror.

"Listen bud, if you can't tell by now; this guy isn't a people person and I'd say you're 2 minutes away from falling head first onto that hard tarmac down there" Nightwing chirped in

Robin adjusted his belt and left the interrogating to the more 'scary' guys. A cowled black bat is scarier than a red robin costume he thought to himself.

"JEEZUS! OKAY! OKAY! I'll talk! Just don't kill me!"

"Hmm, wise" Batman grunted

"Okay, I don't know his real name but he calls himself the Dollmaker or summit dumb. He wears a mask made from the skin and he's a sick bastard!" The man yelled

Batman turned his head to face Nightwing "Go see Gordon, tell him about this Dollmaker and tell him to await communication from me" Nightwing nodded and leapt off the crane, he free fell for as long as possible and then fired his grappling gun.

The Batman then turned to Robin " Get back to the cave and run the name through the computer."

"On it," Robin said as he himself then leapt off the crane.

* * *

**The Batcave**

Tim sat in front of the bat computer and pulled off his mask as he searched the name through the system. The Batman came stomping down the entrance to the cave and pulled off his cowl as he joined Tim at the computer.

"Anything?" Bruce asked

"I'd say so, name is Barton Mathis. His father was a murdering cannibal who was gunned down by…"

"James Gordon…" Bruce said as he read it off the screen

"…spent a year in foster care and then went off the grid completely until now. This is bad Bruce."

"Now we have a name and possible leads. Tim searches the name of his old foster care home."

"225th Street, the narrows, St. Justin's Catholic care home for boys" Tim answered

"That's funded by Wayne Corp."

"According to this the funding stopped in 1996, the same year Mathis went off the grid and the same year…y'know…" Tim said softly

"My parents…"

"This may be his hideout. Tonight, you and Cassandra can check it out. "

"Sure"

Bruce turned to walk away, but Tim spoke as he did

"Is she dead?" Tim asked with a sad expression across his face

"Who?"

"My mum, is she alive?"

"I don't know" Bruce answered

"So you never looked it up when you let me into all this?"

"No, I didn't look because it's not important"

"I guess"

"Get some sleep, you're tired"

* * *

**TBC IN ROBIN: THE BOY WONDER ISSUE 10-HOMECOMING!**

**FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN TIM AND CASSANDRA INVESTIGATE THE DARK SECRETS OF THE OLD BOYS CARE HOME! ALSO THE SINS OF THE MOTHER ARE RETURNING TO GOTHAM! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Robin: The Boy Wonder #10**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Previously**

Tim sat in front of the bat computer and pulled off his mask as he searched the name through the system. The Batman came stomping down the entrance to the cave and pulled off his cowl as he joined Tim at the computer.

"Anything?" Bruce asked

"I'd say so, name is Barton Mathis. His father was a murdering cannibal who was gunned down by…"

"James Gordon…" Bruce said as he read it off the screen

"…spent a year in foster care and then went off the grid completely until now. This is bad Bruce."

"Now we have a name and possible leads. Tim search the name of his old foster care home."

"225th Street, the narrows, St. Justin's Catholic care home for boys" Tim answered

* * *

**ISSUE 10**

**HOMECOMING**

**St. Justin's Care home for Boys**

Tim Drake AKA Robin and Cassandra Cain AKA Batgirl knelt down perched atop a roof opposite to the old, abandoned care home. The creepy looking building sent a shiver down Robin's spine but that easily could have been the -1 winds. Batgirl tapped him on the shoulder and took out her grapple gun, Robin nodded his head and took out his too. In tandem the pair fired their grappling hooks across the empty street; the metal claws latched onto the top of a street light.

"All right, let's go" Robin calmly

The duo leapt from the roof and glided down across the road, they landed feet first on the sidewalk just in front of the care homes large and decrepit oak door. Robin and Batgirl clicked their grapple guns and the claw released and the line shot back.

"Ladies first I guess?" Robin smiled as he gestured his hand towards the door

Batgirl walked the steps steadily up to the door and almost kicked it off the hinges with a thunderous boot strike. Robin ran up after her and the pair entered the home. They came into a small reception area, the walls were green with damp and none of the lights were working. The duo took out their torches and scanned the room with the light.

"Place looks and smells like it hasn't been entered in years"

Cassandra nodded her head in agreement and pointed towards a staircase to the left of them, she then pointed to herself and to a door to their right.

"Split up?"

Batgirl nodded.

"Great" Robin sighed as the place was starting to creep him out

Batgirl silently scurried through the door as Robin made his way up the stairs, he winced as he discovered the floor was sticky.

**Meanwhile **

"Boss we have visitors" The cold voice said

"I see, well let's give them a welcome party. I assume it's not the Bat himself otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"No, camera picked up the boy blunder and some bitch"

"Robin and Batgirl eh"

"I guess, they've split up"

"Right take a couple men and go greet the girl but tell Mr. Hammer to go deal with Robin"

**Elsewhere**

Robin came to the top of the stairs and found himself in a long thin room lined with twelve bed bunks on either side. The mattresses were black with damp and moss, the metal of the bunks were orange with rust and the windows were all smashed.

'This place needs a Pennyworth' Tim thought to himself and he started to walk down the centre of the room. The eerie silence was abruptly broken as the head of a huge hammer crashed through the door and at the end of the room. The weak door was ripped off his hinges and a sick laugh came from behind it. Robin reached down and grabbed two batarangs in each hand, then Mr. Hammer walked in; one half of the Abramovici twins.

"Aw crap" Robin said to himself as the mountain of a man took two steps into the room, raised his hammer into the air and crushed a bed bunk with one hit. Robin ran towards him and tossed the batarangs into his forearms.

"Ouch" Mr. Hammer said mockingly as he swung his hammer horizontally, Robin ducked but the large weapon slammed into the wall. The huge hammer head smashed through the wall and into the adjoining room.

"Stop moving so I can squish you!"

"Yeah probably not going to do that" Robin yelled back and he jumped onto the top of a bunk and kicked out at Mr. Hammer's face. The big Russian heaved his hammer upwards, splitting the bunk in half and sending Robin to the floor. The floorboards almost caved in with the impact, Mr. Hammer had Robin where he wanted him; he lifted his hammer above his head ready to deliver the killing blow. Robin quickly with one hand took out a small semtex putty bomb and stuck it to the floor and with the other he grabbed his grappling gun and fired it upwards. The claws attached to the roof with ease.

"Houston we have the green light" Robin smirked as the semtex detonated. The floorboards caved in from the small explosion, Mr. Hammer plunged downwards and crashed into the ground bellow as Robin was fired upwards from the grappling gun.

Robin now dangled in the air as all the bunks followed suit and plunged downwards crashing atop of Mr. Hammer who lay prone. Tim swung himself forwards and backwards, gaining momentum with every go. He was soon swinging fast and leapt through the door that Mr. Hammer had come in through. Robin dusted himself off and gazed around this new room.

"Oh my god" Robin panted as the room light flickered on, at the centre of the room sat a large ornate table with leather straps at each end. The wood was blood stained from head to toe. Tiny, childlike limbs were nailed into the walls. Robin almost puked at the sight. A door at the back of the room opened and in he walked to greet the boy wonder.

"Mathis!" Robin yelled as he saw the man who was wearing a full mask made from skin

"Good evening Robin, I was expecting much better from Mr. Hammer but we don't always get what we desire"

"WHY?!"

"Are you referring to the children? Well you see, young flesh is much easier to cut through"

Robin was about to speak but before he could the skylight above Mathis's head smashed and Batgirl came crashing downwards onto him. Cassandra's weight dropped the man to the floor, she didn't hesitate to send her hardened boot into his face. The crack on impact echoed through the room.

"I'll call it into Gordon" Robin said as he took out his com device

Batgirl nodded and kicked Mathis between the legs, he winced and curled up into a ball in pain.

**The Batcave**

"Well done, both of you" The Batman said to the pair of heroes

Robin didn't smile "I've never seen anything that bad before, even from the Joker"

"Now you see why we do this, to stop men like Mathis"

Robin nodded and threw his cape to the floor "Yeah"

**Later**

The bearded man walked into the 24/7 convenience store, his long brown overcoat was stained and ripped. His eyes were covered with aviator sunglasses and his hands with black fingerless leather gloves.

"Can I help you sir?" The cash register man said with a thick Indian accent

The bearded man reached into his overcoat and pulled out a snub nosed pistol "Yeah! Empty the freaking till!"

**Meanwhile**

Robin the Boy Wonder sat perched on the roof ledge when he saw a gun toting man run out of a small store bellow him. Tim quickly sprang to his feet as he gazed down as the man jumped into a getaway car and drive off at high speed. Robin fired his grappling hook and was in pursuit.

'Idiots' Robin thought as the getaway car drove itself down a dark alley and into a dead end. Robin was about to release his grapple gun and land when a shot rang out and pierced his grappling line. The Boy Wonder's momentum sent him crashing into the alleyway wall to his left and plummeting to the hard floor. Robin thundered into a collection of trash cans, his eyes fuzzy and arms tingling. The getaway car was sprayed with machine gun fire causing it to slam head first into the dead end wall of the alley. Through his glazed vision he saw a lone figure drop from the rooftop and walk up to the smoking car.

The mysterious figure took a pistol from out a leg holster and pointed into the car, before Robin could shout he had sprayed the inside of the car with an entire clip. Robin shook the stars from his eyes and stumbled to his feet as the figure turned and began to walk towards him. He wore a thick brown leather jacket over black tactical trousers and top. An AK47 was slung over his shoulder, a snake like jagged dagger dangled from his belt. And his head was concealed inside a crimson red smooth faced helmet that glimmered off the pale moonlight.

"I think you call that killing two birds with one stone" He said as he plunged his military grade steel toe capped boot into Robin's chest. The Boy Wonder winced and crumbled in agony.

"They used to call me the Boy Wonder! One half of the dynamic duo! Well now they simply call me The Red Hood!" The figure said as he buried his boot into Robin's chin causing him to black out.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Robin: The Boy Wonder #11**

**By George Jones**

* * *

Robin's eyes were sore and his ribs were in agony. He could sense no wind or air against his face so he figured he had been taken inside somewhere. His hands or feet weren't tied so he raised his arms and rubbed his eyes open.

"So you finally decided to join the world of the living" the cold voice mocked. Tim's fuzzy vision cleared and then he wished it hadn't.

Tim crossed his eyes side to side inspecting where he was, the place looked like a bomb site. The walls were cracked and crumbling, the windows were blown out and rubble lay strewn across the dusty floorboards.

"Hey Tim, I was kinda here first"

Robin spat a mouthful of saliva onto the floor "You're the Red Hood. Batman warned me about you! You're a killer! You take the easy route!"

"Easy!?" Red Hood reached to the back of his smooth crimson helmet and took it off, Jason then dropped it to the floor was a hard thud "Easy? Oh **you **know all about easy! I don't know the meaning of the word. I never had any family, I grew up on the streets! I stole food so I didn't starve to death as a child! So don't tell me I take the easy route when you grew up in a bed and go to private high school! You've never felt desperation, you've never had to fight to live"

Robin propped himself up on his elbows to relieve the pain in his ribs. Red Hood gestured to Robin to stand up with his hand and Tim did so.

"Y'see Tim the night Bruce took me in I was sleeping in an alleyway using cardboard for a duvet. I did **whatever **he asked for me. I trained for hours on end, I trained until my hands bled; I trained until I was a heap on the floor crying! I was always better than Dick ever was, even if Bruce refused to admit it. I was faster, stronger, angrier; I was dangerous. For once the criminals feared Batman _**and **_Robin"

"How are you-?" Robin began to asked before he was interrupted sharply

"It wasn't **my **choice! They never really accepted me, Bruce saw me as reckless and a renegade. Alfred well I kinda liked Alfred though he always pined for dear little old Dicky boy. I did everything and anything to please them. I put an entire warehouse full of South American gun runners into intensive care hoping for a 'well done kid' and you know what I got!? I got the cold shoulder and a 'you're going to get yourself killed son'."

Robin continued to scan the room with his eyes looking for an escape route, the Boy Wonder then looked down to his utility belt towards his small homing device.

"Don't bother looking for it. I've already disabled it. Where were we? Ah yes, in this very room JASON TODD died! Bruce was too slow to save me. He let the Joker beat me into a bloody mess and then blow me to hell! Well they said I was a failure" Red Hood pulled his brown jacket from his shoulders and ripped off his grey top revealing a Robin tunic underneath. Jason then pulled off his combat trousers, now donning his old yellow Kevlar leggings. "Now you're Robin! Show me what you have that I didn't!

Jason rushed forward and wrapped his large muscular arms around Robin's waist and with a strong heave he slammed Tim back first into the wall behind them. Jason pulled back and swung a hard right hand, Robin ducked it and Jason's fist smashed into the wall. But before Robin could attack back a strong left hand smashed into his mouth. Robin's head whiplashed right like a rocket as blood was thrown from his mouth, splattering onto the floor.

"So are you better than me?!" Jason taunted

"I am yes" Robin answered as he swung his arm back and plunged it into Jason's chin. He felt his face shake with the impact. Jason smiled and spat out blood.

"Did he tell you the same?" Jason shouted as he swung a hard kick into Robin's already damaged ribs "I bet you he told you same thing he told me and Dick"

Robin discharged three batarangs at Jason but he swiftly let them fly through his green cape.

"I bet you he said you could make a difference! That you were gifted and special! A one of a kind to help him let some light into his darkness" Jason panted as the pair continued to melee.

"No not quite!" Robin yelled back as he caught Jason in the ribs with a hard boot "You're insane but Batman doesn't go one day without regretting what happened to you!" Robin caught Jason again but this time in the face with a hard closed fist

"I bet!" The former Boy Wonder screamed as he charged forward catching Tim with powerful, rage juiced punches.

Robin panted for air as he stumbled backwards but before he could regroup he felt a huge knee plunge into his sternum sending him to his knees. "So how did Bruce get you then?"

Robin reached for a piece of broken metal piping and swung it at Jason's face. He ducked the first strike but not the second. Robin smashed the rusty pipe across his opponents chest "No, I had to convince Batman to let me show him what I can do after what happened to you!"

Jason grinned with his bloody mouth "Getting angry, I like it"

The former protégé of the Bat grabbed Tim's arm and lifted it upwards. Robin's eyes widened as Jason's free hand smashed into it. The crack echoed through the room. The squeal of pain was sickening as Jason continued the attacked relentlessly. Jason pulled back his fist and swung it with all his might and power. His gloved hand hit Tim's face like a freight train. The Boy Wonder fell backwards and crashed to the floor. Jason spat a tooth onto the ground and knelt down next to the fallen Robin.

"Y'see Tim it never mattered to wore the R" Jason said as he pointed to the symbol on his chest "It never has and it ever will. Bruce will say he sees us all as individuals but we're not trust me. The notion of '_Robin: The Boy Wonder' _is purely a figment of Bruce's sick and broken mind. In Robin he doesn't see a partner or a protégé, he sees himself. He sees the innocence of youth! Something that was snatched away from him in crime alley that fatal night. That's why Dick split and left and when you realise it too you'll do the same. So do you think you're better than me?"

Tim lifted his bruised and bloody head "Yes"

Jason punched him again, now Robin was out cold. The Red Hood stood up "I'll set your homing device to activate in 15minutes so Bruce can find you and enough time for me to escape"

* * *

**20 minutes later**

The Batman ripped the rotting door off its hinges and stomped into the room. The Dark Knight saw the crumpled body of Robin laying on the floor. His arm broken and his face swimming in blood.

"Alfred I've found him. Prepare the cave for emergency Medicare, Robin is down"

"Ah yes sir, it will be ready" The worried answer came back

**The Batcave**

Tim Drake lay on the bed with an oxygen tube down his mouth, his arm was in a cast and his face was covered in stitches and bruises. A concerned Bruce Wayne stood next to his heartbeat monitor with his trusty butler Alfred Pennyworth.

"He appears to have stabilised Master Wayne"

"It was Jason, I know it. There was an old ripped off Robin emblem on the floor next to Tim when I found him. I wonder why he didn't kill him"

"Perhaps killing Tim wasn't the intention of the encounter sir"

"How'd you mean Alfred?"

"Well we'll have to wait until Master Timothy wakes up and ask him what Jason exactly said to him"

Bruce scowled and crossed his arms "And what are we going to tell his Father?"

"The same things I tell people for you, polo fall or drunken car crash?"

"Polo"

"Very well, Polo fall it is"

* * *

**Gotham suburbs **

Jack Drake was woken by the ringing of his bedside phone, the middle aged man rolled over and answered it.

"Um yes...Who's speaking please?" Jack answered through a heavy yawn

"This is Alfred Pennyworth-"

"Mr. Wayne's guy right? So why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Well I'm afraid I have some bad news Mr. Drake. Master Timothy was playing a round of polo at the manor when he took a tumble. He's in a bad state"

"WHAT!? Why's he playing polo at 3am?!"

"He wasn't Mr. Drake. We tried ringing earlier but all our phone lines were dead due to the weather"

"I let Tim over there to study and better himself with the things I can't provide! Not to let him play polo! I'm coming over there right now!"

"Certainly Sir"

Jack slammed the phone down.

* * *

**The Batcave**

Bruce saw Alfred put the phone down and walk back towards him.

"He'll be out of action for a while with that broken arm Alfred"

"I assumed as much Sir"

"It's the last thing I need with Jason on the loose, I need all the help I can get. Oh and tell Cassandra to scare that Spoiler girl away again, She's been following my patrols again"

"Consider it done Sir"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Robin: The Boy Wonder #12**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Gotham Suburbs **

Tim Drake lay prone on his bed, his arm was in a cast and his face was bruised and sore from the beating he took at the hands of Jason Todd (_See last Issue). _Tim gazed out from his window and across the bay towards the Gotham skyline. The sun was setting, this was usually the time Tim would be getting ready for his patrols. Today was a Tuesday and that meant the 12-3am shift with Cassandra; his favourite. The Boy Wonder wished he could be out there, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through his body. He was further annoyed he had to lie even more to his father about the injuries. Polo was the excuse. Tim then turned his eyes to the wardrobe at the far end of his room and thought about the spare Robin tunic hidden inside it.

A knock on the bedroom door made Tim turn his head. The door opened and Jack Drake sat in his wheelchair surrounded by Tim's friends; the members of the Teen Titans dressed in civilian clothing.

"I'll leave you kids to it," Jack said as the other teens walked into the room

Bart Allen, Kon-El and Cassandra Sandsmark all winced as they saw the state Tim was in.

"The others busy?" Tim asked as he saw not all the members of the current Titans team were there

"Currently in Mexico and Rose is still here but she's Rose so what did you expect?" Kon-El said as he placed his hand on Tim's shoulder

"Fair point, so looks like I'll be outta action for a while, think you guys can cope?"

"Haha I think we'll manage," Cass said with a wink

"So what ya tell your dad?" Bart asked

"Polo accident. I could hardly say the previously dead and former Robin beat me to a bloody pulp."

"Dick died?" Bart said teasingly with a slight smirk

"Oh shut up" Tim laughed as he threw a pillow with his good arm at Bart

* * *

**Later that night**

Her panting was frantic, but the condensation from her breath was cut off as the black Kevlar clothed hand clamped her mouth tightly. Stephanie Brown AKA Spoiler squirmed as she felt the other strong hand hold her shoulder against the wall. Spoiler stared hard into the empty black mask of her attacker, its dark sleekness and cowl were intimidating. Then the teen gazed her eyes down at the yellow bat symbol outline on her chest; _Batgirl _she thought to herself.

Spoiler tried her best to escape the holds, but her skills weren't even comparable. Batgirl skilfully swept the back of her heels and sent the teen to fall on her coccyx with a thud.

"So much for girl power" Spoiler spat as she got the message, no words needed

"That's enough, she looks rather shaken up" the voice from the earpiece inside Batgirls cowl spoke with a distinct English accent

Batgirl smiled at her mask and fired her grappling gun across the street. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. Spoiler was left on the cold rooftop regaining her breathe and recomposing her cool.

_Just want to help them _Stephanie thought to herself as she rose to her feet and dusted herself off.

**The next day**

Tim sat on the edge of his bed scrolling down the names on his iPhone. Bart, Kon, Gar, Roy; not even his phone contacts resembled anything close to normal. Tim's head spun around as he heard the thudding from his window. The Boy Wonder was shocked to see the small frame of Stephanie Brown clambering into his bedroom. Her school uniform was ruffled and creased.

"You are allowed to use the front door y'know," Tim remarked as Stephanie shut the window behind her

"Oh live a little" She answered back with a wink "So what happened to you?"

"I've answered that questioned a hundred times in the last few days, I need some new material."

"Fancy coming out for a bit, this room smell kinda stuffy."

Tim raised the arm that was wrapped in a cast and pointed to his leg covered in stitches with the other

"Boring, no wonder you can't get a date" Steph laughed "I'll grabbed some clothes."

Before Tim could protest, Stephanie had rushed open his wardrobe and was scurrying through it. Tim's heart stopped as he saw Steph stop in full motion. She slowly turned around to face him, grasping an all so familiar top in her hands.

"Robin?"

* * *

**The Batcave**

Bruce Wayne bench-pressed the 1000lbs bar weight into the air as the veins in his neck, arms and chest became visible from under his flesh like blue rivers across a land of skin. The sweat began to pour from his forehead as he lowered the weight back down onto the weight bench. He sat up and grabbed the towel off the floor and wiped his face.

"Letting off some steam Master Bruce? Arm day isn't until tomorrow" the sarcastic voice came from behind as Bruce turned his body around

"Could say that, breaking six legs in one night didn't do the trick."

"I shan't even ask if you're joking," Alfred said as he offered the younger man a glass of water

"It's Jason. He hasn't been seen since the attack on Tim. Makes me worry he's planning something big."

"Perhaps he needs to be lured out from the wilderness."

"Bait?"

"Maybe. The 'R' on Tim's chest lured him out pretty well."

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying Alfred."

"I agree but Jason needs to be quelled before he can do any more damage to anyone else or himself."

Bruce downed the glass of water and tossed the towel over his shoulder. The young man then stood up and walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile **

"Listen, I like to cosplay-" Tim started before he was interrupted

"It all makes sense, I knew I recognised you all those times" then Steph realised she had slipped up

"Oh please, I know you're Spoiler. Don't even act like I'm wrong."

"So you know him then?! The Bat I mean!" Steph said excitedly

"Lower your voice please," Tim said cautiously as he prodded his door shut

"I can help you guys, I was working with Batgirl just last night."

Tim raised his eyebrow as he snatched the Robin tunic and tossed it back in his wardrobe

"You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. I'm serious Steph. No one."

"Sure sure, now how does he-"

"Steph!"

"I know our little secret. You know my secret to remember."

"I've known it for weeks" (_See Issue 6)_

Stephanie huffed. She then smiled at Tim and reached for the window

"Steph, remember what I said"

* * *

**Elsewhere **

The reflective shiny R symbol shone off the dim light as the leathery glove held it up to inspect. The eyes of Jason Todd locked onto it like he was suck in a trance he couldn't escape. A million memories flooded his damaged mind, memories of his time as the Boy Wonder. Jason then placed the R back on the table and sighed to himself. The pain of a thousand sharp daggers pierced his heart. He placed the lit cigarette into his mouth to help relieve the pain. Not even that and the scotch helped.

_Just remember we're a team Jason. A duo, partners and that'll never change._

Bruce's voice echoed through his mind. Pity, rage, remorse and panic began to bubble up inside his body as the flashbacks of the crowbar tearing the flesh from his back and arms began to cloud his mind. Jason could taste the imaginary blood gathering in his mouth as the Joker's boot rattled his teeth inside his head.

_Partners._

The word wouldn't leave. Stuck in his head, thriving off the pain it was causing him.

_Partners. _

Jason picked up the empty bottle of scotch as threw it against the wall. The glass shattered in pieces like his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Robin: The Boy Wonder #13**

**Robin Flies Anew**

**By George Jones**

**The Batcave**

Bruce Wayne scanned his eyes across the large computer monitor at various pieces of news snippets surrounding the recent murders of several low end street gangsters and hoods. His loyal Butler Alfred Pennyworth stood behind him.

"Four murders, all around Gotham docks. All with the same M.O, green skin pigmentation and foaming from the mouth" Bruce said coldly as he swiped few various pictures of the deceased victims

"How is Miss Pamela Isley these days?" Alfred enquired

"It's not her Alfred. I already checked in on her in Arkham last night, she's changed"

"I shall take your word for it Master Bruce"

Then Alfred turned around at the sound of footsteps down the steps to the cave

"Oh Master Timothy, you need to rest"

"Film got boring, seen it before" Tim replied as he hobbled down across the cold floor

"Alfred is right" Bruce cut in

"Well nice to see you too" Tim said with an annoyed smirk "So any new news on Jason?"

"No. Since his attack on you he still hasn't shown his head on purpose though I have heard tales of a red masked man jumping from the roofs from a heroin addicted homeless man in the Narrows"

"So what was it with me then? Why attack me and then set a low profile?" Tim asked

"Maybe it was the symbol and not you personally he went after?" Alfred suggested

"Oh and that Stephanie Brown girl, she's left me alone but she almost got herself killed busting up a drug deal on Miller Avenue two nights ago. She's trying to impress me and its failing" Bruce said

"Um yeah bout' that. The other night she kinda, well she kinda found my Robin suit" Tim confessed blushing

"She did _what?" _Bruce barked as he spun his chair around to face Tim

"It wasn't my fault, I tried to stop her going through my wardrobe but with all this and my arm-"

"She could reveal it all" Bruce cut in

"No, no. She promised me she wouldn't say anything"

"Perhaps we need to have a word with Miss Brown" Alfred said as Bruce stood up and paced quickly over to the chamber that kept his suit.

The Blindfold and gag were pulled off Spoiler's face atop the cold rooftop. The young teenage girl rubbed her eyes as the vision of Batman and Nightwing became clear to her. Finally! She thought, finally I get to speak to him.

"We need to talk" Batman grumbled lowly as he looked down on Spoiler who was still sat on her behind

"Yes I couldn't agree more!" Spoiler exclaimed ecstatically. Inside the cave Alfred and Tim were listening in on the conversation through Batman's cowl camera and mic.

"Shut up" Batman barked

"I'd do what he says little missy. This is him happy" Nightwing smiled

"Let's cut to the chase. We both know why this conversation is happening. I do not condone your actions and I am surprised you are not dead yet. But I cannot deny your bravery…"

Nightwing looked over at his former mentor with a raised eyebrow

"…I see potential in you. You have heart and that's why I want to help train you. Not for my satisfaction but to help make sure you are properly ready and you won't get yourself killed. There are conditions though. You do as I say and when I say it. You do not question me. You do not complain. You do not cry and you swear to me that you keep the secrets of what you see and hear secret. You say nothing about any of it to anyone"

"I swear it"

"Good, I'll make a Robin out of you yet"

Nightwing scoffed as what he just heard "I'm pretty sure we have one of those already"

Batman turned his head and gave his former protégé a hard glance.

"Meet me here tomorrow at the same time" Batman said to Spoiler, then he and Nightwing fired their grappling guns off into the night.

Meanwhile back in the Batcave Tim snorted in disgust at what he was hearing. The teen turned to Alfred with an annoyed expression.

"So I'm being replaced? Great!"

"Not quite Master Timothy" Alfred answered

"Not quite? He's given the Robin mantle to her?"

"You will have to speak to Master Bruce about it"

"No, I'm going home. I'm going to call my Dad to pick me up"

**Meanwhile **

Batman stood behind the ledge of the building with Nightwing next to him but he was crouched down on his knees on the ledge itself.

"So what's the deal with this Spoiler? It wasn't long ago we were threatening her and now she's going to be the next Robin?" Nightwing said

"It's not that simple. She isn't going to be the next Robin. She will wear the suit yes but this is only to test out a theory of mine surrounding Jason"

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

"Jason hasn't appeared since he took Robin out of action. The same night he stole the R symbol off the suit as if he was taking back the mantle-"

"No no. Please don't tell me tell me what I think you're thinking! You're using that damn girl as bait? I'll wear the R, I'll be the Robin to lure out Jason!" Nightwing protested

"No, he would know it was you"

"I want no part in this. God! Even for you this is manipulative!-"

"Dick-"

"No, don't 'Dick' me. This is all wrong!" Nightwing said as he reached for his grappling gun "Stunts like this remind me why I left"

**The Next Day**

Tim sat behind the dining room table eating his breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" the shout came from the kitchen from Jack Drake came. A few moments later Stephanie Brown stood in the doorway of the dining room looking at Tim.

"What do you want?" Tim said coldly

"What?" Stephanie answered back surprised

"You know exactly what"

"Oh _That. _I didn't know he has going to say that. I thought he was just going to yell at me again"

"Well he didn't so have fun playing heroes. Goodbye Steph"

"I don't see why you're so upset? It's only a-"

"Only a what? It's more to me than that. It was my life"

"You can be a real asshole sometimes Tim"

The door suddenly opened and Jack wheeled himself into the room "What are you two bickering about now?" he asked

"Nothing Dad and Steph was just leaving"

"Yeah I think I was" She snorted as he turned and walked out of the room

"Tim! That was rude!" Jack barked as front door slammed behind Stephanie on her way out.

**That Night**

The slender female figure leapt over the fire fence with ease and scurried over to the back entrance of the hospital. She then crept up the wall like a spider and through a window and into the building. Once inside she made her way silently down the corridor and into the records room. All the while she stayed in the shadows evading the attention of any staff. Inside the records room she sat herself behind a computer.

_Janet Drake…Searching…..15 Matches….._

The woman scrolled down the profiles until she found the correct face and clicked on it

_Children._

_Timothy Jackson Drake_

_Mother-Janet Drake. Father Jack Drake._

_Born Aug 15.2005 _

"Bingo" The female said in her distinct Brazilian accent as she scribbled down the information on a scrap of paper, placed it inside a pocket and scurried out of the room.

_**To be continued **_


End file.
